


Songs Yosuke Can't Listen To Anymore

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Music, talking about masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't, in fact, until he met Yu Narukami that he started noticing the words in a lot of the English language songs he listened to. Specifically, the word "you". He knew it was a word that meant someone was talking to or about another person, that was easy. And he knew that Yu's name had nothing to do with the word "you", but it was hard to unhear. Hence, the folder on his desktop, where he would shove songs that he could no longer listen to without picking out the word "you" and a choice number of decidedly romantic other words nearby it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs Yosuke Can't Listen To Anymore

Yosuke Hanamura was known for many things - being the heir of the reviled (and, secretly, very much shopped at) Junes was one of them. So was his penchant for losing control of his bike and crashing into things. He also had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth at least once in every conversation anyone had with him, and while generally regarded as harmless, his attempts to flirt with every girl in Yasogami High were not appreciated by anyone (though, secretly, quite a number of the girls were flattered, but acted that way to keep up appearances). Perhaps most notably, however, before anyone learned of his position as the son of the manager of the local Junes, or witnessed his deathtrap of a bike in action, or listened to him make an idiot of himself, they noticed his headphones. It was hard not to notice them, bright and orange and red, a stark contrast to the black and gray of the uniform. He always had them around his neck if he wasn't wearing them outright, and most of the time it was a sure bet that he was listening to music.

Saying "Yosuke likes music" was a huge understatement, like saying "the earth is big". Yosuke loved music. Yosuke adored music. He had his likes and dislikes, of course, but if anyone were to ever take a peek at his library of songs, they would never be able to get a sense of what kind of music was actually his favorite. Old, new, Japanese, foreign, classical, rock, pop, soundtracks - he listened to everything he could get onto his MP3 player. _Everything_.

None of that changed when he met Yu Narukami. He was still mockingly called the "prince of Junes". He still crashed his bike. He still said stupid things, though it seemed to happen less and less the more he started to hang around with the new transfer student. He still flirted with the girls in school, though that _noticeably_ started happening less and less the closer he got to Yu. And of course, he still listened to music. That part of him, at least, was the most unchanged.

It was just that now, he had a folder labeled "Songs I Can't Listen To Anymore".

Yosuke paid attention in English class, admittedly not as much attention as he _could_ , but he at least had a grasp of the basics. Sometimes, for some of the slower English songs he had, he could even understand most of the lyrics without having to look them up. He didn't really listen to foreign music for the words most of the time but for the beat, or the way the instruments swelled, or he liked the way a certain singer's voice sounded...a myriad of reasons. It wasn't, in fact, until he met Yu Narukami that he started noticing the words in a lot of the English language songs he listened to. Specifically, the word "you". He knew it was a word that meant someone was talking to or about another person, that was easy. And he knew that Yu's name had nothing to do with the word "you", but it was hard to unhear. Hence, the folder on his desktop, where he would shove songs that he could no longer listen to without picking out the word "you" and a choice number of decidedly romantic other words nearby it. Looking up the lyrics actually made things _worse_ in most cases.

It was stupid, Yosuke knew that. He couldn't help it though - what if someone took his headphones as a joke and happened to hear him listening to "Happy Together" one day? They'd hear "I can't see me loving nobody but Yu for all my life" and have a _lot_ of questions for him. Probably. Sure, he could explain that it was just an English song and he didn't think of Yu that way haha nope definitely not no way, but would they believe him? If it was Chie, she'd just smirk and make fun of him for it for a few weeks. Yukiko or Kanji wouldn't steal his headphones, but Rise might, and Teddie definitely would, and who knew what they would think? And then, the worst possibility of all was Yu himself. Yu was smarter than him. He was probably fluent in English. He'd know, and knowing him he'd just smirk at Yosuke with those stupid sexy eyes and stupid sexy mouth of his and not say anything but he'd _know_ and... hence the need for the folder.

Of course, he'd never expected Yu of all people to _see_ the folder.

They were over at the Hanamura residence, for once, and they were studying. Or at least, they were _supposed_ to be studying but honestly Yosuke wasn't in the mood for it, so they had started talking about music. Yosuke, being Yosuke, was very proud of his huge music collection, so it didn't take much prompting to get him to show it off. Unlike his room, which was best described as "orderly chaos", Yosuke's music folder was immaculately arranged, folders divided into folders divided into folders.

"Color me impressed," was all that Yu said, at first. Foreign music had its own section, arranged by which language it was in, further arranged by the artist or group; soundtracks were tucked away in their own folder, arranged by whether they were from American movies, Japanese movies, video game OSTS, or something else; Japanese music was divided up into eras...

"I like keeping it organized. It lets me feel like I have some control over something, for once," Yosuke joked, hovering anxiously behind Yu's shoulder. Yu chuckled.

"If you were this serious about studying, maybe you'd be passing your classes," Yu returned, before his attention was drawn to a folder that, unlike the rest, had a particularly long name. "What's this? 'Songs I Can't Listen To Anymore'?" Yosuke went completely rigid, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, haha, don't worry about that one, Partner, it's nothing important," he replied. Yu, thankfully, didn't open the folder, but did look at him curiously.

"Really?" he asked. Yosuke could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Just, uh, you know, songs that I can't take seriously now," he elaborated, hoping Yu would just drop the subject. All hope of that was dashed when Yu turned to fully face him, swiveling around in Yosuke's computer chair.

"Why not?" he asked, and he was giving Yosuke this _look_ that was part curiosity and part amusement and damn it all _why was he so hot_.

"Well, uh, they all use the English word "you" a lot, and you probably already know this but it sounds just like your name so it's hard to take them seriously now," Yosuke babbled. Yu rolled his eyes, but looked almost _pleased_ instead of annoyed.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before," he retorted. He turned back around and reached for the mouse.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yosuke practically yelped. Yu just moved the mouse and opened the folder, clicking on one of the songs.

"I don't think I get it. I'll have to hear one to understand," he replied, smirking, and Yosuke scowled to hide the panic that was rapidly turning his guts into ice. Maybe the song was one of the more innocent ones. Yeah. Most of the folder consisted of stupid love songs, but maybe he'd play one of the less embarrassing ones-

All hope was lost when he heard the first few notes. Oh fucking hell-

 

> _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

This had been one of Yosuke's favorites, too. It wasn't the first song that he'd suddenly had to stop listening to, and he had actually been a little mad when he had to drag and drop it into The Folder.

He was very pointedly not looking at Yu as the song went on, building toward the chorus. Instead he looked around at his room and scowled at how messy it was. Maybe he should clean up a little?

 

> _I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

This was one of the songs he'd actually bothered looking up translated lyrics for, _before_ he'd ever met Yu. They had kind of...spoken to him. Meant something to him. Here in Inaba, he was just an idiot goofball who crashed his bike, or the son of the manager of the company that was putting everybody out of business. Nobody understood him. When he read the lyrics, he thought it would be nice if there was somebody out there that _would_. He just wanted somebody to notice him, not the person everyone thought he was.

Naturally, he'd been thinking of a girl when he had first read the lyrics. After he met Yu and had started to get to know him better, and the song popped back up on his MP3 player, well...

"That was a nice song," Yu commented, after it ended. "Too bad you can't listen to it anymore, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Yosuke replied, and damn it, was his voice shaking? "It's just so hard to make it through it without laughing now."

"That chorus was interesting," Yu continued, and Yosuke risked a glance at him. His eyes were narrowed, a little. Piercing. Like he could see right through Yosuke. _Fuck_. "I already know who you are, you know."

"C'mon, Partner, it's not like that," Yosuke groaned, trying and failing not to blush. It was _totally_ like that. Yu didn't respond, just simply turned back to the computer and clicked on another one, to Yosuke's utter horror. "Hey, you don't have to-"

"I'm curious," Yu responded, with a grin. Yosuke found himself wishing he could just jump out of his window and run away when he heard a new song start playing. Guitar that sounded more like an alarm stretched on for ages, and oh no, not this one _not this one_

 

> _Pack up, I'm strayed enough_

Maybe Yu would just get bored with the song before it got to the chorus. Yeah.

 

> _Oh say say say, oh say say say_

The look he was giving him was saying otherwise. Wait, maybe he knew this song? Maybe he really could see right through him, maybe he already knew about his stupid, stupid crush and he was just teasing him and augh damn it the chorus-

 

> _Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

"Haha, silly, right? I mean, it doesn't even have anything to do with maps, why would it be called that?" Yosuke found himself saying over the refrains of the chorus. Yu just shrugged and appeared to give the song his full attention. Yosuke stayed still for approximately two seconds before he _had_ to do something with himself, so he shuffled over to his dresser and actually started picking things up. By the time the song was (mercifully) over he was contemplating picking up his discarded math textbook and suggesting that they study.

Without even pausing to comment, Yu just started the next song, and Yosuke dropped the textbook as soon as he heard the first few notes.

"H-haha okay Partner, that's enough music time, we should get back to studying, right?" he asked, loudly, over the guitar and drums, making his way over toward the computer. Yu smirked at him, holding the mouse out of the way when he made a grab for it. Yosuke was sweating _bullets_ now as the lyrics started to kick in

 

> _I love myself, I want you to love me. When I'm feeling down, I want you above m-_

"NooonononoNONONO-"

Yu had somehow managed to find the worst possible song in the entire folder. In his utter panic, Yosuke actually _unplugged_ his computer, just to save himself from embarrassment. Of course, now his face was bright red and Yu was looking at him, startled and amused at the same time. He was _laughing_ at him, the bastard.

"Got something to confess, Yosuke?" he asked, with that stupid sexy smirk on his face. Yosuke scowled at him.

"I have no idea what you mean," he grumbled. Yu laughed.

"Yosuke, I saw the title of the song. 'When I Think About You I Touch Myself'? Why would you even have a song like that?" he teased.

"The Divinyls are a great band okay?" Yosuke protested. No need to tell Yu that this was the only song of theirs he had, and he'd originally wanted it because he thought it was hot. Why in the world he hadn't just deleted it should have been the question, but Yosuke knew why. Maybe Yu did too, if the look he was giving him was any indication.

"So do you?" Yu finally asked. Yosuke blinked.

"Huh?" he asked, dreading what Yu was about to say.

"Think about me? While you touch yourself?" he asked, barely managing to make it through the question without laughing.

"You ass!" Yosuke exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"But do you?" Yu asked again, through laughter.

"Of course not," Yosuke replied, with a huff. What was it you were supposed to do if you wanted to lie straight through your teeth and not give away that you were lying? Oh, right, _literally the opposite of everything Yosuke was doing at the moment._

Yeah, okay, so Yosuke had...touched himself. Thinking about Yu. Only a couple of times. And maybe a few more than that. (Maybe a lot more than that.) It was just that Yu had effortlessly broken through all of his barriers and planted himself firmly in Yosuke's heart, only a few months after meeting him. And he was his best friend, in Inaba and otherwise. And he was far too attractive for his own good. Yosuke's feelings had never stood a chance against him. But this was Yu Narukami, the only person to conquer the Amagi Challenge, the only guy who Ai Ebihara had ever actually dated, the guy that had gone on dates with actual mega-idol Rise Kujikawa, the guy that had charmed the _Detective Prince,_ the guy that could probably get any girl in Inaba to date him with just a flirty grin and a wink. To say that Yosuke Hanamura, known homophobe and walking disaster, had literally no chance with him was an understatement. It was like looking at the sun and going 'oh hey that's bright'. _Duh_. Yosuke was an idiot, and he wasn't ever supposed to fall for him anyway because he was _supposed_ to be straight.

"I wouldn't mind, you know," Yu said, and Yosuke's attention snapped back to him so fast he got mental whiplash, jaw dropping.

"W-what?!" he squawked. Cool, Yosuke, really cool. That high-pitched noise you made was definitely smooth.

"I wouldn't mind if you thought about me when you touched yourself," Yu clarified, but he was still smirking, still barely not laughing. "I think everybody else does."

"Asshole," Yosuke sighed. Of course he was just teasing him. "Just for that I'm deleting the whole folder."

"Too bad. There were some good songs in there," Yu replied. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that you _ruined_ with your stupid name," he huffed. Yu just laughed, and Yosuke felt himself relax a little. Crisis averted. Now he just had to make it to April without spilling the beans about his stupid, stupid crush and nobody would ever be the wiser. That was only a few months, surely he could do it.

"I like my name, thank you," Yu protested, with a laugh. Yosuke went back across his room to retrive his math textbook. Math was the last thing he wanted to think about, but he desperately needed to get Yu off the subject of his music collection. Just as he'd picked the book up, Yu, in what was probably a calculated move on his part, decided to continue talking. "I'd like it even more if you were moaning it, while I was-"

"God damn it, Yu!" Yosuke yelped, cheeks burning again as he dropped the book...straight on his foot. He swore and kicked it across the room with a pained grunt. Yu laughed at him, the bastard, and Yosuke folded his arms and glared at him, just daring him to continue. Yu smirked silently at him for a second, before opening his mouth again.

"...pinning you to a wall, or maybe bending you over your desk..."

"Oh, that's IT," Yosuke snapped. He grabbed the nearby pillow off of his futon and whipped it straight at Yu's face. Yu, who had fucking superhuman reflexes thanks to his time in the TV world, caught it before it hit him, nearly gasping with laughter. Yosuke grabbed for the other pillow, but instead of throwing it at him, he lunged for him, swinging it at his stupid, smug grin. He blocked the swing, of course, parrying it with the pillow in his hand. Yu may have had insane reflexes but Yosuke was still faster than him, both in the TV world battles and here, so when Yosuke transferred the pillow to his other hand and swung it at his midsection, it connected this time. He was even able to dodge Yu's swing. In no time at all they were embroiled in an all-out pillow fight, both grinning and laughing even though Yosuke was supposed to be mad at Yu.

Eventually, Yosuke let one of Yu's swings connect, catching the pillow between his arm and waist and twisting enough to get it out of Yu's grip. He cackled in triumph, brandishing both pillows with glee in Yu's direction. Yu retaliated by immediately tackling Yosuke and knocking him into his back on the futon behind him. They struggled for a couple of seconds but Yosuke hadn't been expecting it at all, and he hadn't had time to let go of the pillows, so it wasn't long at all before Yu was pinning him to the futon, legs holding his down, both wrists above his head trapped in one of Yu's strong hands.

"You jerk!" Yosuke protested, squirming to try to get out of Yu's grip, but Yu had him well and truly pinned. He sighed. "Fine fine, I give up, you win."

"What's my prize?" Yu asked, and proceeded to just laugh at the immediate death glare Yosuke gave him.

"The satisfaction of knowing you're stronger than me and able to pin me with one arm?" Yosuke suggested, annoyed. Yu appeared to consider that for a second, but shook his head.

"I already knew that. I've got a better idea," he replied. Then, with absolutely no warning, Yu leaned down and kissed him.

And Yosuke's brain short-circuited.

Yu was _kissing him_. Yu Narukami: possibly the straightest guy Yosuke knew, his best friend, the hottest guy in school. Yu was pinning him to _his own futon_ and kissing him and holy _fuck_ what was he supposed to do? He had to do _something_ , because if he didn't Yu would think he wasn't interested and holy shit he was so interested. Yu seemed surprised when he started kissing back, though, and Yosuke started to think that maybe it had all just been a joke and Yu hadn't wanted him to kiss back. But he didn't pull away, which as a good sign? In fact, he did rather the _opposite_ , letting go of Yosuke's hands and _wow_ his hand in Yosuke's hair felt nice. Nice, and warm, and electric and overwhelming, and - shit, that was his _tongue_...

Yu finally pulled back after a few frantic moments of their tongues sliding together as they made out. He looked amazed and ecstatic and confused all at once, and Yosuke was barely able to tear his gaze away from Yu's lips to look him in the eyes. Yosuke's lips were tingling, his heart was hammering at about a million beats per minute, and his whole body felt hot. His thoughts were completely unordered chaos right now, but he felt like he had to say something.

"Okay, I lied earlier. I...uh...I do think about you when I touch myself," he admitted. Yosuke managed not to look away through sheer force of will, though he knew he was blushing really fiercely.

"Really?" Yu asked, and he sounded really, really pleased. Yosuke rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he chided. Yu chuckled, a happy and relieved sort of sound.

"I do too," Yu said, and Yosuke snorted.

"You think about yourself when you touch yourself?" he asked, cackling at the exasperated look Yu gave him in response.

"I think about _you_ ," Yu corrected him.

"Yeah right," he replied. When Yu didn't laugh and agree with him, he looked up at him, curious. "Out of everyone in Inaba - all those girls you dated - you really think about _me_?" he asked. Yu nodded. "Why?"

"Believe me, I ask myself that a lot," Yu replied, with a bemused chuckle. Yosuke swatted at his shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Yosuke protested. Yu shrugged.

"So am I. I don't know, I just...I've always wanted you, but I never thought I had a chance...until I saw that folder of yours," Yu explained. Yosuke frowned.

"What made you so sure I...uh, r-return your feelings?" Yosuke asked. Yu snorted.

"For one, you're a terrible liar, and you aren't really subtle," he said. Yosuke huffed. "For two...why _else_ would you have a folder like that, if you weren't harboring a secret crush on me?"

Yosuke just laid there, fuming at how easily Yu had been able to read him, unable to think of anything to say, before he just sighed and gave up, looping an arm around Yu's neck and pulling him down for another kiss, which the other man eagerly settled in to. Yu shifted subtly as they kissed, moving so that instead of pinning down Yosuke's legs with his own he settled between them. Yosuke had no idea what to do so he just let his hands wander, one sliding across his back and the other threading into his silver hair (and Yu really seemed to like that, if the happy noise he made was any indication). After what felt like not nearly long enough Yu pulled back again, only a couple of inches, smiling down at him.

"Hey, I like you. Will you go out with me?" he suddenly asked. Yosuke rolled his eyes with a groan.

"You're asking me that _now_?!" he protested. Yu laughed.

"Well, will you?" he pressed. Yosuke sighed.

"Of course, you idiot," he replied.

"And will you burn me a CD with some of the songs from that folder on it?" he requested. Yosuke blushed.

"Uh, s-sure," he replied. Yu smirked.

"Especially _that_ song," he added. Yosuke was bright red now. He hated it.

"What, gonna listen to it while you jerk off tonight?" Yosuke asked, with a huff.

"Well I am _now_ ," Yu teased. Yosuke folded his arms, looking away in his utter embarrassment. Yu nudged his shoulder with a 'hey', and he begrudgingly returned his attention to him. "I can give you something new to think about, if you want?"

Did Yu _know_ how attractive he was, asking Yosuke that? Yosuke wanted him to. _Fucking hell_ he wanted him to. He'd have to be an idiot to say no to that. 

"Like what?" Yosuke asked, and he was very proud of himself for how composed he made himself sound, when inside he was a screaming, flailing mess at the moment.

"Like..." Yu trailed off, leaning down again. Instead of another kiss, which Yosuke had been expecting, he dipped his head lower, brushing his lips against Yosuke's neck. "...how..." Yosuke's breath caught in his throat as Yu kissed his neck. "...we need to study for math or you're going to fail the next exam."

"...what?" Yosuke asked, barely managing not to squirm underneath him.

"The exam is tomorrow, Yosuke. I came over here so we could study, remember?" he asked, his tone stern, but he said all that with his mouth pressed right up against Yosuke's neck, just underneath his ear, and Yosuke could only concentrate on how his lips brushed over the sensitive skin, how his voice thrummed right through him and went _straight_ to his dick.

"Ugh, seriously?" he whined in response, and then he felt Yu's tongue slide over the skin of his neck, felt the gentle press of teeth, and whimpered in response. If Yu had _really_ wanted to study, he was very swiftly ensuring that Yosuke was far too turned on to process any information at all.

"We should study," Yu breathed, but even as he said that he was pressing a kiss to Yosuke's neck and moving the hand in Yosuke's hair, curling it around the back of his neck and holy _fuck_ that was really arousing, how was he _doing_ that...?

"You...you're the one pinning me to the bed," Yosuke gasped in protest. "If I fail it's your fault!" Yu laughed.

"We've had weeks to study, you only have yourself to blame for that one," was his response.

"You think I care about grades when you're doing _this_? Fuck, Partner, I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway," Yosuke sighed. Yu chuckled and pulled back.

"We'll just have to remedy that, won't we?" he asked. Yosuke opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that and stopped short when he saw the devious look on Yu's face.

"Wh-what are you planning?" Yosuke stammered, swallowing in sudden nervousness. Oh man, he wasn't thinking about doing... _that_ was he? Wasn't this way too fast? Yosuke was too busy panicking to really pay attention, so Yu completely caught him off-guard when his hands moved from his shoulders down to his sides and he started tickling him.

"Y-yu, fuck, damn it all, stop it, you - you jerk!" Yosuke gasped between laughter, flailing and twisting underneath him, but Yu kept up a relentless assault on his ribcage. He leaned all of his weight against Yosuke and forced him back, continuing to tickle him. Yosuke finally managed to twist out of his grasp, flipping them over and pinning him to the futon instead. They struggled for a moment, Yosuke trying to grab Yu's wrists. Eventually he did manage to pin him down, holding his wrists firmly beside his head. Yu was laughing, and Yosuke was gasping for breath, and the whole thing was absurd.

"Bastard," Yosuke finally huffed at him, but he said it fondly, with a big, stupid smile on his face. Yu smirked up at him.

"We should really study," he replied. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"I've got the hottest guy in Inaba pinned to my futon. Do you really think I  want to  _study_?" Yosuke asked, in reply. The little blush that he got in response made him almost giddy.

"You really think I'm the hottest guy in Inaba?" Yu asked, and damn it all he was really _cute_ when he was embarrassed.

"No question," Yosuke replied. Yu chuckled.

"Flattery will get you anywhere...except maybe for college, which you don't have a chance of going to if you fail math," he retorted.

"...shut up," Yosuke groaned. Yu smirked.

"Make me," he challenged. Yosuke wasted absolutely no time in doing just that, pressing a heated, urgent kiss to Yu's lips, kissing him until they were both breathless again.

"Let's make a deal. If you do well on the test, I'll do something nice for you," Yu suggested, once he managed to catch his breath.

"Like what?" Yosuke asked. Yu just waggled his eyebrows up and down, and Yosuke couldn't help laughing at him. He was fairly sure he'd be thinking about what 'something nice' could possibly mean, later that night after Yu went home. He'd be remembering his touch, his kiss, the way his lips had felt against his neck...

"I still can't believe you like _me_ ," Yosuke said. Yu just grinned at up him.

Despite getting distracted a dozen or so more times, miraculously the two of them did manage to get some studying done that night. Yu left with a burned CD and a spring in his step. Yosuke didn't exactly ace the math test with flying colors, but he did do well enough on it for Yu to drag him back to his room for a 'reward', though it was entirely possible Yu was going to do that anyway and the test was just a good excuse. Yosuke considered just moving all of the songs back out of The Folder and putting back in the rest of his music collection, but instead he just ended up renaming the folder 'The Yu Folder'. When Chie, copying some of his video game OSTs onto a flash drive so that she'd have more 'training music', happened to stumble on 'The Yu Folder' she teased him about it relentlessly, for weeks. The only reason she didn't share this knowledge with the rest of the Investigation Team was because he bought her silence with steak.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this is the second Souyo fic I started writing. It took me this long to finish (and even now it feels kind of unfinished? IDK.). This is mostly because I wanted to keep this fic at a T rating and that was REALLY DIFFICULT.
> 
> Songs mentioned, in order:
> 
> Happy Together - The Turtles (I like the version by Simple Plan myself)  
> Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls  
> Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> When I Think About You I Touch Myself - The Divinyls
> 
> I might make an 8-tracks playlist with these and some others, IDK yet. I was gonna add a bunch more songs but when I did the middle of the story got really repetitive, like 'here are some lyrics, Yu teases Yosuke, Yosuke flails, rinse repeat', so I cut them out.


End file.
